honorbound_juiceboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__I am making a separate page for Evolution as there are a ton of questions and there was not enough explanation about the process. I am also stuck in the same process as all of you as I will need to re-do my team based on what I just learned as what I was told in the past wasn't clear. Captured vs Evolved To put it simply, evolved heroes are better than captured heroes of the same level of evolution. Evolution Cost Evolution Explained After evolution, combined heroes become a single level 1 hero with evolution level increased by 1 star. Only heroes level 100 or below can be evolved. Here is the most important information that was left out of the game. But, we have it now and it will make a huge difference for beginners as you guys have a chance to start of on the right foot. Whenever you evolve a hero, the new hero gets a 5% bonus to their stats from the each of the other 2 heroes. Lets take a simple case(fake stat numbers), I have the following: Level 10 Duskwing (1-star) with 200 strength Level 1 Duskwing (1-star) with 100 strength My evolved 2-star Duskwing will get a bonus 15 to his stats. (200* 0.05 ) + (100 * 0.05 ) = 15. What does this mean?? It means that if you use higher level heroes in evolution, you will have higher stats. Growth Rate of Stats I do not know exactly how the growth rates are calculated. Based on some observations, I can say that each stat has its own growth rate. The growth rate is influenced by: *Rarity of the hero *Evolution of the hero *Class of the hero Strategies for having high stats There has been a lot of discussion of what would be a realistic strategy to gaining high stats without spending months on a single hero. Based on user comments, it seems the best approach would be to Max the levels of the 2-star and up. Some users posted that the stats carried over from the 1-star heroes would not add much of a difference to the overall stats of the final hero. Their reasoning was that this was a standard strategy for these types of games and they all follow a similar formula which was worked out a long time ago. 2-star Max Evolve :The picture on below describes a possible evolution route, it also shows that if you caught the 2-star version of the hero you could use that instead of evolving from the 1 star. Based on the explanation I received, the difference in strength between this method and the 4-7 method is about a 3% increase in stats. 4-7 Route :This method uses 4 heroes at 1-star at level 100 to Evolve to Max. The method is you get all of the base heroes to max level and then you evolve them upwards. Once you get a new evolved hero, you get it to max before the next evolution. Max Evo Route :Here is a sample of how a perfect evolution would be like with a 4 Star unit. References * forum.juiceboxmobile.com: Evolving past 100? Category:Guides